


Skinwalkers: A Surviving Fox

by MeikoKuran999



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Kidnapping, M/M, Minor Violence, Non-Consensual Bondage, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 17:38:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8632366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeikoKuran999/pseuds/MeikoKuran999
Summary: Tsuna is a Skinwalker. He can change into a fox at will. A year ago he had been taken and changed. Tsuna, after killing and escaping his kidnapper lives his normal life as a human with plans of leaving to live with his Skulk after he graduates. Tsuna is returning home from school when he see's a newly changed female Werewolf almost kill someone he knows and he fights back.





	1. Taken and Changed

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: So this is me just slightly reworking an old story that i posted a long time ago. Not too much was changed I just wanted to post it on AO3. Hope everyone enjoys and I'll try to get the next chapter posted within the next week.

A Surviving Fox - Ch.1 - Taken and Changed

A young male fox swiftly moved making its way through the forest. He was fast and agile as he tried to make his way to his destination. If someone was to see him they would be quite confused because he had a backpack hooked over his shoulder that rested tightly on his back while he was in fox form. The bag contained within it the school supplies that he needed for the day. As he ran the forest remained completely quiet excluding the sounds of his small feet as he continued on through the thick brush. He suddenly stopped running and crouched down when he sensed what he had been looking for. His tail swished back and forth as he moved silently forward while staying in a crouched position.

Not far in front of him, a small rabbit was chewing on some grass. Of course, it did not notice his eyes paying careful attention as he watched every move it made. Analyzing the creature carefully before he would finally make his move. Suddenly he kicked his back feet pouncing out of the brush. In a matter of seconds, he had the rabbit's neck in his mouth and had instinctively twisted it neck snapping it cleanly. He dropped it to the ground so that he could eat a small amount of it before he picked it back up and began running back in the direction that he had come from.

He ran back and quickly arrived at a small hole leading him under a large tree. He set the rabbits body down on a pile of 2 other small animals before he turned and left. He ran as quickly as he could from the small den because he still had to get to school, although, he did stop at the lake nearby first to rinse the fur around his face free of the smaller animals blood. Once he had done that he quickly left on his way out of the forest. While he was running he found the human-made path that he had been looking for since it led him straight to the school. Luckily for him it wasn't usually used by people so he could use it without having to worry about humans.

As he was walking he heard a noise coming from up ahead. Quickly he ducked into the bush but came out when he saw who it was. It was a human, but he knew that this one was safe to be around because he would not hurt him. Hibari was never that nice to humans but he always treated animals with respect and care. When he realized that the teen was still asleep he walked over to where he was resting. He stood beside him and looked down noticing that the prefect was moving slightly in his sleep. He heard a beep come from the bag on his back and nudged the teen's arm gently. The man woke up looking angry but the anger quickly subsided when he noticed what had woken him. Once Tsuna knew that the teen was awake he continued on his way since classes were going to start in about 5 more minutes.

* * *

 He could see the school through the trees now as he ran as quickly as he could. When he reached the school he jumped up on a box that was underneath a window. He looked in through the window to check for any people inside before he opened it and jumped in. He closed it before quickly making his way unseen through the school and into the bathroom. Once in the men's bathroom, he closed himself in a stall. He maneuvered the bag from his neck dropping it lightly on the ground before he began his shift.

It was quick and painless as he returned to his human form. He just needed to finish his last year of high school and then he could leave this horrible place. Since his change, Tsuna had grown to hate humans. He was a skinwalker* and really he didn't want to stay anywhere near humans since they were extremely dangerous to his kind. Yet at the same time, he wanted to at least finish school before leaving his mother and father. They had been extremely worried when suddenly he had returned home after having been missing for a year. They were so worried that when he finally returned home he told himself he wouldn't be able to leave again until after school was done. Because he knew that it would break his mother if he left again anytime soon. Yet at the same time, he knew that he couldn't stay with them forever. He knew that time was ticking and had he had a feeling that he wouldn’t be able to remain here for as long as he wished.

Tsuna was scared of humans and knew that no matter how his parents felt he didn't belong with them anymore. So he had decided on leaving them when he finally got threw that year of school. Yet even with the conclusion, he had come to he still hated the fear caused by the memories of when he had been taken.

* * *

_**Flash Back** _

* * *

 

**He had been on his way home from Kyoko's house after doing their assignment together when he was attacked. He wasn't even given enough time to think before a cloth was forced over his mouth and he felt something digging in to his neck. After passing out when he had woken up again he was a small fur covered animal and was locked up in a small dog cage. He hadn't the slightest clue of what had happened to him or of what was going on.**

**His entire body was in pain as he moved to get a look out the front of the cage. His ears twitched when he heard a door open before someone started walking towards him. He backed up as quickly as he could when the door to the cage was opened. He heard the person say his name as if calling for him, "Tsunayoshi come here."**

**Tsuna refused to even budge from his spot out of fear until the voice had lowered in pitch and said it more sternly, "Tsunayoshi come here...NOW!"**

**Tsuna walked out of the cage quickly even more scared about what was going to happen to him now then he was before. He was fearful of the pain that would come if he refused the man's order. The second he was out of the cage he felt a collar tightly secured around his neck. Then the man very gently picked him up while rubbing his head in a petting motion. The man set him down after hooking a leash to the collar, "Change."**

**Tsuna didn't understand what the man wanted from him. The man sighed before clarifying what he meant, "Return to your human form boy before you make me angry."**

**Tsuna didn't understand what the man wanted still but was scared so he still decided to give it a try. He closed his eyes and before he knew it his body was back to normal. He whimpered when he felt the man tug on the leash, "Come here."**

**Tsuna was about to stand up when the man's foot knocked him back down, "Did I say you could stand up? Now crawl."**

**18+***Sexual content below*** Story continues after**

**Tsuna crawled over to him in tears as the man sat down on the bed provided in the room and unbuckled his pants. He looked down at Tsuna who cried, even more, starting to understand what the man wanted. The man smirked as Tsuna crawled closer and reached up towards him. Tsuna was very lucky that the man had guided his hands to where they were needed to be. Because he didn't think that he would have been able to do it himself otherwise.**

**Tsuna unzipped his pants as he pulled the man's length free of its constraints. Tsuna stopped suddenly when he saw how large the other was. He questioned in fear, "Why are you forcing me to do this?"**

**The man smirked, "Shut your mouth. You're mine and I'll do what I want to do with you."**

**Tsuna cried out when he heard the man claim that he owned him. He was even more scared now then he had been before, "But...but why?"**

**He stopped when suddenly the man's mouth was directly beside his ear whispering to him, "Because I created you to be my mate. You're special. You survived my bite."**

**Tsuna felt the mans hands disgustingly rubbing down the back of his naked body. He felt the man grab at his tail and was very surprised because he didn't know that it was even out. Yet even with all the fear coursing through his body it felt great as the man stroked and rubbed it giving it special attention. Due to the sheer amount of pleasure that the man was causing him he hadn't even notice being flipped so that his back was on the bed. Both of the mans hands were currently busy as Tsuna writhed in pleasure unwillingly from the way the man touched him. He couldn't fully control his body so he was only half shifted allowing his tail and ears to be seen along with his fangs. This was the worst possible thing because for him at that moment they were the most sensitive parts. On a Fox Skinwalker his tail and ears are the most pleasurable spots on his body and the older more mature Skinwalker knew this.**

**While the man was rubbing around Tsuna's ears his other hand reached over the edge of the bed into the nightstand where he grabbed a small bottle. He squeezed a generous amount of the cold substance on his fingers before he slipped lower so that his finger was at Tsuna’s entrance. There was no warning before it was pushed inside quickly. Not leaving much time for Tsuna to adjust another finger was added and then another. Tsuna felt uncomfortably full until the man removed his fingers. Before Tsuna could say anything he was flipped over with his face now being shoved into the bed. His hands were held behind his back as the larger male pounded into him roughly and heartlessly.**

**Tsuna was given no chance to fight for freedom as the man dragged him back over to where there were a ton of dog kennels he hadn't seen before. He was shoved down on his hands and knees "Change now."**

**Tsuna looked at him, "How?"**

**The man smirked as he grabbed a remote from the shelf, "I'm sure you'll figure it out." He pressed a button as Tsuna screamed in pain from the shock he had just received.**

**He could feel the electricity running through his body as he dropped on to his side. The man looked to the side where there was currently another male standing. The man looked at Tsuna with a smirk, "Sir, what about the one shock rule."**

**The man holding Tsuna’s leash smiled, "Ah, I almost forgot he didn't listen after the first shock so now he must be punished for his actions."**

**Both men looked down at Tsuna suddenly with large creepy smirks now plastered on their faces, "Sir, I'll do it for you."**

**The man holding Tsuna's leash shook his head, "No that's okay. He's my bride and it is his first day so I shall handle it myself. Please leave me alone with him now."**

**"Yes, Sir." The second man left quickly before Tsuna was suddenly dragged across the room roughly by the man who had violated him earlier that night.**

**Tsuna wasn't given any time to think as he was told to get up on the stand. Out of fear of what would happen if he refused he got up on to the stand as quickly as he could. It was made of ice cold metal that made him start to shake from simply touching it. He was suddenly flipped over and had his hands locked above his head. Along with that, he had his head hooked to the metal of the stand by the collar around his neck. The man left for a few minutes before returning with a few items. A ballgag was shoved in Tsuna's mouth as the man smiled, "This is your punishment for disobeying me. My house has a very strict rule of one shock until punishment. You don't get a warning here."**

**Tsuna felt something foreign enter him and it caused him to cry out. He was already hurting so bad from the earlier pounding he received. From what he could tell they were two little metal beads and a very tightly pushed in vibrator; it wasn't too bad until they started vibrating. He screamed out from the pleasure he was feeling. But it stopped being pleasurable when something was slid around him and locked on tight. He looked down to see a cock ring placed on his member. The man beside him smiled evilly as he held up another small remote. He pressed the button and the cock ring also began to vibrate. Tsuna cried in bliss from the feeling until he started feeling uncomfortable from not being able to release.**

**He was there for such a long time with all these feeling before the man returned after leaving the room a little earlier. He came over and saw the tears dripping down Tsuna's face. He leaned his face down right next to Tsuna's and whispered into his ear, "Ask me to let you release. Say 'Master please allow me to come.' beg me for it and just maybe I'll help you."**

**Tsuna was in tears from the pain that not being able to release caused. But he still refused to give in to the what the man wanted him to do. The man left the room again and didn't return until another 20 minutes had gone by. Even though he had only been gone for 20 minutes for Tsuna it had felt like an eternity. The second he entered the room the man went to Tsuna again and ran his hand up his side, "Say it."**

**Tsuna broke down due to the sheer need to release, "Master, please allow me to come."**

**The man smirked, "I think after the disrespect you showed me a while ago it needs to be a little better than that."**

**The man leaned down and whispered into Tsuna's ear. Tsuna just gasped when he heard what he needed to ask for now. But was instantly saying it without any second thoughts. The need was too much, "Master please fuck me."**

**Tsuna felt the vibrator pulled out and expected the beads to be pulled free next but they weren't. Suddenly he felt the man's member inside him moving the vibrating beads around inside his body. The man continued to fuck Tsuna until his own release was close. Then he removed the cock ring allowing Tsuna to release all over the bed. His muscles tightened causing the man to release inside just pushing Tsuna that much higher over the edge. Tsuna passed out from the stress it caused on his body.**

*****End of Sexual content*****

**That happened the entire year Tsuna was gone. The man had changed him for his own personal use. Against all of his wishes and now he had been suffering. One night almost a year after being changed, Tsuna had passed out from how roughly he had been treated. The man must have passed out too because Tsuna was still unhooked when he woke up and they were still lying together in bed. There was no choice involved at all as he moved around shifting before he bit the mans windpipe out. It was instant death and Tsuna quickly ran trying to get as far away as he could afterwards.**

* * *

_**Flash Back End** _

* * *

 

Tsuna returned to his human form easily as he stood up and got dressed. He was so use to his daily routine of sneaking in that it was just normal. It had become a part of his regular everyday life. He grabbed his bag after making sure his uniform was perfect. He knew he was more than likely going to run into Hibari on his way to class and would be bitten to death if his outfit was not perfectly in order.

As he had guessed Hibari had walked passed him on his way to class without saying a single thing. He smiled opening the door and headed on in.

School was finally over as Tsuna exited the building and headed to the path back to his home. It was easiest to cut through the forest to get to his house. Not to mention that it was also in the direction of his group's den if he needed to take off. Most people would think that as a fox Skinwalker he would be a solitary animal since foxes were not pack animals, but actually, he wasn't. Skinwalkers from what he knew were all alike in the idea that they liked to stay together in packs or in his case a Skulk**. It was something Skinwalkers naturally did for safety. Because humans would in many cases try and kill them if they were alone.

It took quite a bit of running to get to his den with how far into the forest it was. It was completely solitary and free of any humans. Although that den was just a temporary one until school was over. The real den was at least a week's travel from any humans. Tsuna had grown to really fear humans because he wasn't able to condition himself to get over the fear in the timeframe it was possible due to being held, prisoner. A skinwalker could only remove that fear within the first 6 months after their initial change. Yet even with how scared he was of people he had learned to cope with it. Tsuna may have chosen to live as a fox side after school was over but that wasn’t to say he couldn’t live with humans for a little longer. Although he had decided to stay until graduation was over he would be leaving right afterward. After school was over he would definitely be gone for good.

Tsuna sighed as he heard a loud howl from farther down the pathway. He ran foreword to see Hibari fighting a wolf. He knew from experience that the animal was a werewolf. He knew this was extremely dangerous as he ran forward. He yelled out trying to get the wolf's attention to see fear in the female's eyes. Instantly he knew that it was a newly changed wolf which made the situation even worse. He ran forward too late as it freaked out slashing deeply into Hibari's chest. Hibari may have been strong but even he couldn't handle a newly changed werewolf. The wolf looked at him and Tsuna quickly shifted running over to block its path, **"Stop."**

The wolf looked at him, **"Why should I trust you?"**

Tsuna looked at the bleeding out Hibari and knew he didn't have much time, **"You don't have to trust me then leave. There's a pack of your kind about 500 km to the east of this area. They should accept you there."**

The wolf seemed to choose to believe him and left quickly on her way. Muttering thanks quickly as she left. Tsuna changed back the second that she had left. His clothing was still on him since his shift hadn't been for too long. He moved so he was sitting beside Hibari, "Stay awake."

Hibari looked at him, "Tsunayoshi Sawada. Why are you here?"

Tsuna smiled, "I was going home."

Hibari smirked, "Idiot its dangerous back here. It's not a place for herbivores to be."

Tsuna sighed, "I know I can see that."

Hibari sighed clearly in a lot of pain, "What was that?"

Tsuna sighed, "A wolf."

Hibari was confused, "But it spoke to me."

Tsuna sighed, "It was a stupid wolf."

Hibari breathed in heavily, "Am I dying. Because this is the worst pain I have felt in a long time."  
Tsuna smiled at the way he put it as he felt tears drip from his eyes, "I'm sorry to say it but the injuries to bad to be fixed by a doctor."

Hibari frowned, "I don't really feel like dying."

Tsuna looked down not expecting someone as strong as Hibari to say it. But he guessed everyone would have a fear of death to some extent. Tsuna looked at Hibari asking a question that had a very obvious answer, "Do you really want to live? No matter what it will take?"

Hibari coughed blood up as he heard that, "That's a stupid question herbivore…." He coughed roughly before he finished what he was trying to say, "Of course"

Tsuna smiled at him before he quickly shifted beside the teenager. He crawled on top of Hibari before he bit his neck. It was the best place to bite due to the artery. Suddenly Hibari screamed in pain which didn't surprise Tsuna. He waited and stayed with him until the pain seemed to go away. There was no proof Hibari would survive the change. But after a few hours of waiting and watching, Tsuna was sure he would. He smiled at Hibari as he curled up beside him to keep him warm expecting him to be changed when he wakes up.


	2. The First Shift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hibari's first Shift.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note: This is the next chapter. I hope everyone enjoyed the last chapter and will enjoy this one too. 
> 
> Bolded Speaking is while shifted  
> Plain writing is normal humans speaking.

A Surviving Fox - Ch.2 - The First Shift

Hibari was dazed as he began to move around. Yet even that was definitely a mistake as severe pain began to radiate throughout his entire body. When the pain finally subsided slightly he opened his eyes and saw something moving across the grass. He tried to stand up only to fall from a strange loss of balance and a sharp pain that radiated throughout his whole body.

He groggily looked around the area as he stayed lying flat understanding that he couldn't really move around too much now. he looked at his hands but saw two black fur covered paws. He forced himself up onto his legs out of surprise. Yet he lost his balance again and ended up bumping into something behind him. He quickly flipped around to see what he had touched when he noticed a very familiar orange coat. It was the fox that had woke him up that morning. The one that he was sure he had seen many times before that morning around the school. He moved closer to the fox when he noticed it was asleep. He nudged it gently with his paw in an attempt to wake it up. The fox opened its eyes quickly and sat up. Its ears moved and its tail swished as it listened for any sign of danger around.

When it finished checking for any danger it glanced at Hibari before it stood up and moved towards him, **"Hibari-san are you okay?"**

Hibari took a few seconds to respond after realizing the fox had just spoke, **"What happened?"**

He looked at Hibari as he stood up and headed to his bag. He grabbed it in his mouth and walked behind a tree. He shifted and quickly got dressed before he walked back out to see the black and gray fox, "You almost died."

Hibari must have been surprised because he said nothing. Tsuna just stayed quiet while he went to grab the older teens cloths. He turned back to Hibari once he had picked them up, "Hibari-san here."

Hibari snapped at Tsuna, **"What am I suppose to do with that. I'm a Fox."**

Tsuna sighed. He was a little annoyed by the tone of Hibari’s voice when he yelled at him, "You can shift back. I'm sure you'll be able to do it. All you have to do is imagine that you're back in your old body."

Hibari didn't like the idea of doing what the kid had told him to do. But at the same time, he did want his human body back so he listened. He closed his eyes and began to imagine a picture of his normal body in his mind. A few seconds later he opened them to see his hands stretched out in front of his face. Tsuna blushed at seeing Hibari's naked form before he handed him his pants. He held the shredded shirt up, "We need to find you another shirt."

Hibari turned once he was dressed and started walking, "I don't care I'm leaving."

Tsuna sighed and walked over to him. He reached up above Hibari's head and touched his ear causing the older to stop, "Your ears are out."

Tsuna took the elders hand not scared of him in the slightest. He could take on any newborn fox. He pushed the elder down in the grass, "Just stay here and watch my stuff I'll be back with something else for you to wear."

Hibari would have growled and argued. But before he was given the chance Tsuna set his stuff down and turned shifting back into his fox form as he jumped back running in the opposite direction. It didn't even take a minute before all traces of the orange fox were gone. Hibari groaned from the pain he was still in as he just decided to wait.

* * *

 

Tsuna ran at a face pace reaching the edge of town quickly. He sneaked around until he found Kyoko's house; her brother was currently in the backyard working out. Tsuna jumped the fence and ran over to Ryohei, "Nii-san"

Ryohei looked down at Tsuna, "What's up to the extreme Tsuna?"

Tsuna stopped when he was next to Ryohei, **"I need to borrow a shirt from you."**

Ryohei laughed at Tsuna's request finding it to be quite funny, "I don't think I have anything that would fit you."

Tsuna just sighed in response, **"It's not for me."**

Ryohei nodded and then quickly headed into the house. In a few minutes, he came out with a black shirt, "Here this should work then."

Ryohei quickly tied it around Tsuna's neck since that was the only way for him to carry it. Once he was sure it was tight Tsuna turned to leave yelling, **"Thanks"** as he jumped over the fence.

Tsuna was sure that with the size of the shirt that it would fit the black haired prefect. Well, he was really hoping that it would fit him because if it didn't he would have to run somewhere else for a second shirt. He ran as quickly as he could back to where he had left the elder. Yet it took quite a bit longer because more people were on the roads now. He had to be a lot more careful because all he really needed to do right now was to go and get hit by a car.

When he finally got back he thought that Hibari had fallen asleep again. Yet the black haired prefect sat up right away when he came out of the brush. He walked up to Hibari and sat down, **"Can you untie it?"**

Hibari wasn't expecting Tsuna to say that but after thinking about it for a second it made sense so he reached out and untied it from the fox's neck, "Where did you get this?"  
Tsuna shifted back the second that Hibari had untied the shirt from his neck. Luckily he hadn't been transformed long enough to lose his clothes so he was still fully dressed, "I borrowed it from a friend."

Hibari stood up and slid the shirt on. It fit him surprisingly well and the hood it had very easily covered his ears. When Tsuna noticed he was okay he headed for the forest after picking his stuff up, Hibari look at him, "Where are you going?"

Tsuna looked back, "I thought you were okay so I was leaving."

Hibari looked at him, "You don't think you should explain a little more?"

Tsuna stopped and turned around, "About what?"

Hibari just stared at him for a second not expecting such a dumb question, "EVERYTHING!"

Tsuna looked at him, "From what I could tell before you wanted nothing to do with me. I thought that you were leaving."

Hibari made an annoyed noise. Tsuna sighed before a smile made its way on to his face. He set his bag down so that he could shift. Once he was shifted he slid his neck back into the strap and tightened it so that he wouldn't get tripped up by the bag. He took a step towards the forest and then glanced back at Hibari, **"Come."**

Tsuna started running and Hibari ran behind him still in human form. Tsuna laughed to himself noticing that before yelling back to him, **"You should shift. It makes it easier to run, also it will make it so that we can go faster."**

Hibari said really annoyed at the laughing he could hear in Tsuna’s voice. Tsuna knew how much he hated talking with people yet still was teasing him. If he had that choice then he would have left the teen right then for being such a smart ass. Yet he knew that he couldn't. He needed Tsunayoshi to get through what was currently going on with his body, "How?"

Tsuna stopped running and turned to look at the other teen, **"Just close your eyes and imagine it."**

Tsuna looked ahead of them and then back to see Hibari as a black and gray fox. He turned facing forward again, **"Can we go now?"**

Hibari nodded annoyed by Tsuna's snappy tone. Tsuna was irritated because he still needed to catch something to eat.Hibari was very annoyed from his place behind Tsuna. He found running on 4 legs to not be as easy as the brunette made it look. Tsuna made it look like it was as easy as breathing. While no matter how hard Hibari tried to stay up he was having a rather hard time. Suddenly he saw Tsuna stop and duck down. He whispered so quietly that Hibari could barely hear him, **"Stay back."**

Tsuna moved slowly forward as his tail swished back and forth. He disappeared into the forest ahead of him as Hibari stayed quiet in his spot just watching. Hibari saw a flash of orange jumping ahead before there was a loud squeal and then silence. He ran forward thinking that it had been Tsuna getting hurt. When he got to where Tsuna was he saw the orange fox with a dead rabbit firmly trapped between his teeth. The blood dripped down the small fuzzy animal's body as Tsuna glanced at Hibari. Hibari went closer, **"What are you doing to that rabbit?"**

Tsuna looked back at him slightly annoyed, **"I'm hunting like foxes do normally. Do you want some?"**

Tsuna didn't get an answer but also he hadn't really been expecting for the older to respond. He never thought Hibari would actually want some of the rabbit. Tsuna lowered it and gripped it between his paws, and then began pulling at it eating the meat as he separated it the best he could from its fur. Tsuna glanced at Hibari who seemed like he was thoroughly disgusted by what he had just done. He decided to play dumb about it, though, **"What's wrong?"**

Hibari said what he was thinking very bluntly, **"That's disgusting."**

Tsuna dug a hole burying the bones and what was left of the meat on rabbits dead body, **"It's what some must do to survive and it taste pretty good actually."**

 **"But you're a human and you live with your parents. You can stay home and eat with them. There is no reason for you to be eating something that gross."** said Hibari still completely disgusted by the idea.

Tsuna shook his head, **"I don't want to be near them more then I have to be. I hate humans."**

Hibari was slightly taken back at the look on Tsuna's face **"But you are a human?"**

Tsuna turned and started running again. They still had quite a ways left to run. While they we're running Tsuna muttered quietly, **"You wouldn't understand."**

Hibari was completely disgusted by the dead rabbit in his mouth currently. Tsuna had killed 3 others while they were running and couldn't carry them all. So he had relied on Hibari to carry one. Hibari may be strong and have no problem hurting people but he still didn't like killing small animals. So having a dead rabbit being held in between his teeth was rather disgusting and made him feel sick. Suddenly Tsuna stopped running when they reached a large tree surrounded by a lot of grass. Tsuna set the rabbits down and motioned for Hibari to do the same before he backed up, **"Come out."**

Hibari watched as a small black and white blur made its way out of the grass followed by another pure black fox. They both stopped when they saw Hibari, **"It's okay. I promise that he won't hurt you. Now come and eat."**

The two foxes watched Hibari a little longer before they dived into the meal. The smaller pure black fox ran over to Tsuna, **"When are we heading back Tsuna-** nii **."**

Tsuna nuzzled his face against the female fox's face, **"There's one month left before we can leave."**

The other small fox looked at Tsuna too now, **"Is Ryohei-nii coming along with us?"**

Tsuna nodded, **"As soon as his sister leaves for college we’re all leaving."**

Hibari looked at Tsuna, **"Where are you going?"**

Tsuna glanced back at him after pointing the two kits back towards the food to eat, **"We’re heading back to our permanent dens."**

Hibari didn't understand in the slightest, **"Dens? Why are you leaving?"**

 **"Because we're not human and if any hunters or other supernatural find us here they'll try and kill us. It's not safe. We have to leave if we do then the hunters will leave us alone. As long as we stay away from towns then were safe from the hunters. We are also safer away from humans because other supernatural only hurt the ones that are betrayers of their kind. Staying with humans is betraying your species and is highly frowned upon. If we ran into another pack of our own kind around here then they'd kill us for it. We've already have stayed too long for the likes of most. I'll probably be given a warning soon by the hunters."** Tsuna quickly explained.

Hibari was very thoroughly confused. Although he did understand a bit of what was going on. Yet at the same time, he didn't understand why the supernaturals would deem it traitorous to remain with humans. As far as he could tell there was no reason for the two to be separated. Hibari didn't think he had any want to hurt humans. So why? Why would the two groups be kept apart?

Tsuna finished making sure that the two kits had thoroughly feed before turning back towards Hibari, **"It's time to leave."**

Hibari nodded. He wanted to get back to his normal life already. From what he could see so far turning into a fox wasn't too big of an issue. He walked behind Tsuna and when Tsuna began running so did he. They weaved between trees making their way out of the forest until they arrived at the road. Hibari quickly noticed it was the road across from his house, " **If you jump that fence your house is on the other side. Just open a window and sneak in so you can shift inside where you won't be seen. You should be okay from here."**

Tsuna took a step back so that he was further in the brush. He nudged Hibari's hip gently when the elder didn't move.

Hibari had been completely overwhelmed by fear all of a sudden. He was scared and for someone like him who never felt fear it made it so much worse. Yet seeing the human road and house aroused fear within him. He didn't understand why, though, and even though he may have preferred to be alone before it had never caused him to feel fear when near humans. He had never once felt like this. Had he not been who he was he was sure his legs would be shaking right now.

Tsuna noticed the fear instantly and unlike Hibari, he understood what it was. It was something that came along with being a skin-walker. It was a completely natural thing that all skin-walkers have whether they are fox, wolf, cat or some other type. All skin-walkers feared and wanted to avoid humans to some amount. Skin-walkers created their own homes because inside them their blood knows that humans are not safe. It is built into them from the moment of the unavoidable first shift. Tsuna sighed as he gently rubbed his body up against the other trying to calm him down. He had gone through this once with Ryohei and knew that it could take a while for Hibari to adjust, **"We can stay in the forest if you would prefer or you can come to my house. The smell of fox is so strong there that you shouldn't be affected by the fact it's human made."**

Hibari absolutely hated getting help from other people, but at that moment while he looked towards where his house sat he knew that he wouldn't be able to move even an inch closer. The fear was so overwhelming that it even made someone like him not able to go against it. He nodded to Tsuna, **"Can we try your house first?"**

Tsuna nodded, **"Yeah and if you can't go there either we can go sleep with the kits. Their den is small but it will be big enough for us to fit in it too. Although it may be a little bit of a snug fit."**

Hibari followed Tsuna as the fox once again led the way. When they arrived at his house they were just behind the fence. Tsuna looked back at Hibari, **"Can you handle it here?"**

Hibari nodded being here felt nothing like when they were standing outside his house, **"It feels okay."**

Tsuna shook his head to show Hibari that he understood. Had he been in his human form he would have smiled at the teen. He turned walking back a little bit and then ran at the tree before using it to bounce over the fence. Unlike Ryohei's house, his fence was too high to jump without a little bit of help from his surroundings. Hibari followed Tsuna rather easily as if it was second nature for him. When they got to the house Tsuna jumped on a barrel that had been used to collect extra rain water, quickly he made his way towards a ledge. It led around to his bedroom window which he always left unlocked just for times like these. He opened it after a few seconds of struggling with his paws. He jumped down from the ledge into his bedroom with Hibari following him closely behind, **"You can shift here. It's safe."**

Hibari did just that the second Tsuna said it was okay. He was rather sick of being in his fox form it was actually making him a little nauseous. Tsuna looked at Hibari as his very naked human form dropped onto his bed. Tsuna just curled up on the floor still in his fox form. Hibari was waiting for the other to change back and had even moved over in the bed not planning on hogging it. He glanced over the edge of the bed to see him curled up, "What are you doing?"

Tsuna opened one eye to look at him, **"I'm trying to get some sleep since it's late."**

Hibari grabbed the fox pulling him up onto the bed, "It's your bed so sleep in it."

Tsuna tried to get out of Hibari's grasp, **"But you're... you're... Naked."**

Hibari just stared at him, "And what does that matter? We’re both guys."

Tsuna shook his head, **"It does matter so just let me go."**

Hibari let Tsuna go and the other jumped down from the bed. He had his eyes closed as he stood trying to calm down. Being held by the other had brought back some bad memories that scared Tsuna. After calming down though he still ended up getting back up on the bed and curling up beside the other out of pure fear from remembering. Even though he knew the man was dead it didn't make the memories he had of him go away. No, he still would wake up screaming due to night terrors created from the memories.

  
Tsuna passed out shaking beside the teen he thought had fallen asleep. Yet Hibari was just remaining quiet as he was lying there still awake. He was just wondering what was so frightening to the smaller male. He was surprised when the other teen shifted during his sleep. Hibari draped a sheet over them both before slipping into the dream world himself. To tired and stressed out for his body to remain awake any longer.

**Author's Note:**

> Skin-walker* - A skin-walker is a person with the supernatural ability to turn into an animal. Like a werewolf, werecat, etc. It is found a lot in native American stories.
> 
> Skulk** - Is one of the terms used to refer to a pack or group of foxes.


End file.
